


Blatant Foreshadowing On The Slopes of Mount Perdition

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[pre-series] Theta and Koschei, not quite eight years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blatant Foreshadowing On The Slopes of Mount Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

They are seven years old, running hand in hand across the crimson fields, laughing. Tomorrow they grow up, but today they are children.  
  
Theta is quicker, running in one straight line until his legs ache, and his hand slides out of Koschei's, and his lungs burn so badly he has to kick in his respiratory bypass. When he finally slows down he realises that Koschei's laughter is far behind him and reluctantly turns back.  
  
Koschei runs in wide circles, his arms spread out like wings, and it doesn't seem like he'll ever stop. His circles grow tighter and tighter, and then he's spinning wildly and throwing himself down on the grass. By the time Theta gets back to him, the dizziness has passed and he's just staring up at the suns. Theta lies down and stretches out on the grass beside him.  
  
"Will we still be friends when we're grown up?" Koschei asks.  
  
Theta's hand finds its way back into his. "Of course we will."  
  
"Will we be boring, like the grown ups at the Academy?"  
  
"Never," Theta says.  
  
"Then what will we be like?"  
  
Theta thinks. "I think we'll be brilliant."


End file.
